Dark Prince
by CelestialDeath
Summary: AU. After a fight with her family, Padme is overheard wishing for someone that would care for her. The force works to make this happen by sending her Darth Vader. Now she has to deal with her unexpected Dark Prince,his advances and trying to send him back
1. Someday my Prince Will Come

Celestial Death: Hi. So, I've been meaning to write this story for a long time. I'm still working on my anime fic, but this has been persistent in my mind. I'm still working on New Home, for anyone that bothers to read it. This is an A/U so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot, which is based rather heavily off of one of my manga. If anyone steals the idea, I will be most furious. Thanks!

****

**Chapter One: Someday My Prince Will Come**

On the beautiful planet of Naboo, in the outskirts of the capital of Theed, there is a beautiful girl with a vast imagination. Her name is Padme, she is seventeen, and she constantly tries to forget her life by losing herself in her stories. You see, Padme is not where she expected to be at seventeen.

Three years ago she intended to enter politics and run for Queen of Naboo, sadly her sister Sola also intended to run. When faced with the decision of supporting Padme or Sola for the taxing position, Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie decided Sola was the better candidate. They felt it was better to have their older, more experienced daughter try to get into office, then their young Padme. It wasn't that they didn't believe in her, it was simply that they wanted her to have a normal life. No matter how Padme protested and plead her case, her parents foiled her attempts at every turn. Eventually, Padme stopped trying to persuade them and allowed her sister Sola to take her dream.

Padme understood her parents reasoning, but she could not fully forgive them for taking her dreams from her. Unable to bear the fact that Sola was elected as Queen and her parents constant fawning, Padme threw herself into writing. She created different stories and worlds, making a cast of characters. But her favorite was the Sith Lord Vader.

He was a character that captured her imagination and seemed less like someone she created and more like a real person. For Padme, it felt like he had chosen her to tell his story. She created an entire series about the young slave boy from Tatooine named Anakin Skywalker, who dreamed of becoming a jedi until his mother was killed and he was found by a sith. After that she had him devote his life to the dark side, becoming Darth Vader. Padme made him into an arrogant fearsome man, but allowed room for a softer side. Originally Vader's softer side was devoted to his mother, but recently Padme decided to add a love interest to his life. Sadly, she has been having problems trying to find the right kind of girl for the sith. To Padme it feels like Vader is simply refusing to oblige.

This is where we find her now, working away in her room over the dilemma of the woman who captures Vader's heart. Padme imagines Vader having lunch with a beautiful princess, they start a conversation, and the princess steadily bores Vader. The princess starts to make not so subtle innuendos to him, and Vader's annoyance grows, and then the princess is clutching her throat as Vader force chokes her.

"No. This isn't right. Vader you annoying nexu, will you just cooperate with one of the girls I've put before you? I've been working on this for days and I'm still no closer. I gave you the brainy type; you found her pretentious so you killed her. I gave you the pretty type; you found her idiotic so you killed her. I gave you the righteous type, you crushed all of her beliefs and then you crushed her. The sweet and innocent type, you scared her, she died of a heart attack. The cynical type, you found her insipid and killed. Vader you annoying pain, you frustrating Sith, you…you…nerf herder! Why won't you just get along with a girl?" Padme grumbles, scowling down at the comm pad in front of her.

"Padme. Padme dear, are you ready for Sola? She's coming home to visit and I want you to look nice," Jobal calls up the stairs to Padme.

Ignoring her mother's call, Padme continues to scheme over Vader. Several minutes later Jobal opens the door to Padme's room, not bothering to knock.

"Did you hear me? Padme?" Jobal says coming to stand behind her.

"I heard you," she replies, not bothering to look up from her work.

"Then why aren't you dressed in your nice clothes?" her mother asks irritated.

"I fail to see the point in dressing up for Sola, considering she's just coming home for a visit," Padme says.

"We don't get to see your sister often, and it's nice when she comes to visit. Now, I want you to be on your best behavior. Don't say anything to upset Sola, I would hate for her to feel unwelcome in her own home. "

"What exactly would I say that would upset Sola so greatly?" Padme asks turning to face her mother.

"Oh Padme, don't be like this," Jobal says rolling her eyes.

"Don't be like what?"

"Well, it's just that you're so defensive. I want you to be nice to her. It upsets Sola that you're so hostile to her," Jobal scolds.

"I'm hostile towards Sola?" Padme asked incredulously.

"Yes. Whenever Sola is around you become so unpleasant, I want you to behave this time."

"I didn't realize I was misbehaving," Padme says as she turns back to her work and effectively ignores her mother's presence.

With a sigh, Jobal leaves the room, telling Padme she has ten minutes as she closes the door. Getting up from her desk Padme puts on a sleeveless cerulean dress that hugs her curves before flaring at the waist. She twists her hair up into a bun, securing it with a pin and with a longing glance at her work sighs before heading downstairs.

Two and a half hours later, they are still waiting for Sola to come. Dinner will have to be reheated and Padme has been forced to stay downstairs. Jobal and Ruwee are beginning to get concerned, even though it is a regular occurrence. Sola has a habit of saying she will come, then showing up several hours later without an excuse or bothering to call to tell them she'll be late.

"Can't I go upstairs? You can call me back down when she comes," Padme asks with a sigh.

"No. I'm sure Sola will be here soon," Jobal says. The words just leave her mouth as Sola enters the room.

"Hi everyone I'm sorry I'm late. I hope you don't mind mom, but I stopped for dinner with some of my friends from the palace. It's not like dinner was a set thing right? I'm sure you guys all ready ate," Sola says hugging her parents.

"It's fine dear. I'm just glad you're home safe," Jobal responds sweetly.

"Well, I'm glad to be home," Sola, replies turning to Padme. "Hi Padme, got a hug for your big sister?"

"Not really. I'm going to go get something to eat," Padme says standing up.

"Padme. Give your sister a hug and sit down. Sola just got here and you're all ready trying to disappear," Ruwee says fixing Padme with a disapproving look.

"No. I'm not going to hug her. And I'm not disappearing, I'm just going to get some dinner."

"You waited for me Pad? Oh how sweet of you." Sola says smiling.

"I didn't wait for you. Mom refused to let us eat because you weren't home. And don't call me Pad, you know how much I hate that."

"Padme be nice to your sister," Jobal scolds.

"I am being nice."

"No you're not. You're being rude," Ruwee says.

"I'm being rude? What about Sola?"

"What did your sister do that was rude?" Jobal exclaims voice rising.

"What did she do? Rude is saying you will be home for dinner and showing up two hours late because you went out to eat with your friends and didn't even have the common decency to call and let your family know," Padme says becoming angry.

"Padme you know how busy I am. I'm the Queen; it's not something I can just put aside. I like coming home, but I have responsibilities," Sola interrupts.

"If not for your advisors you would have cracked under the pressure and resigned from office years ago. And you wouldn't even be queen if you hadn't taken …" Padme trails off, not wanting to hurt Sola.

"Excuse me? I am a good queen. Your just jealous over the fact that I was chosen by the people and you didn't even make it into the running," Sola argues.

"That is such bantha poodoo. As a politician you are lacking, and while you aren't causing harm to the people of Naboo, you aren't helping them. You made promises to them, promises you don't know anything about. Besides, most of the things in your campaign were mine! You took my ideals, my platform, and my dreams, tricking the people into believing you are competent. You wrapped mom and dad around your finger three years ago and they still sing the praises of Sola," Padme snarls losing her temper at Sola before rounding on Jobal. "And **_you_**. You expect me to be nice to her? How can I be nice to someone so vapid they would rather steal the dreams of their younger sibling then bother to have any of their own? You expect me to simper and bow to Sola and play the part of the awed little sister, but I can't do that. It's a lie. I know how she really is, and I can't respect her. I intend to uphold my ideals and I refuse to compromise my beliefs. It's about time you took a long look at me and see me for who I am, not who you would like me to be."

There is a stunned silence in the room as Padme turns on her heal and leaves the room going outside to the garden. Once she is away from the house and can't be seen from inside, Padme breaks down in tears. In truth, she doesn't hate Sola, she loves her sister, but she just can't forgive Sola for what she did. Padme knows she was being rude, she shouldn't have lost her temper, but she couldn't hold it back. After three years of trying to be happy and supportive for Sola, only to be called hostile and jealous, it was more than her thinning control could take. Padme slides down to her knees and weeps because of the overwhelming hurt and guilt.

Unbeknownst to Padme her kind but slightly eccentric neighbor Qui-Gon Jin just happens to be outside tending his garden, and he notices Padme weeping so brokenly. Now, Qui-Gon is not a normal man, as we all know, he is actually a Jedi. He is currently on Naboo because Yoda felt it would be best for Qui-Gon to take some time in private to become accustomed to his new abilities in the force. You see, for some Jedi masters the force becomes something that doesn't just lead them; it quite literally uses them as a vessel to manifest into living things. And at this precise moment the force is reacting to Padme.

Calming her sobs to hiccups Padme sighs miserably and stares up at the star filled sky.

"I wish, that I had someone who would care about me. Someone who would see me for who I am, and not use me for their own advantage. I wish…heh…I wish I could find the perfect woman for Vader. Yeah, I wish we could both find love," Padme says with a giggle, feeling better at the silliness of her wish. Wiping her eyes she lets out another giggle before going upstairs to bed.

Letting out a breath of relief, Qui-Gon turns to also go inside his house. Yet, as he walks away the force keeps trying to direct him back towards the Naberrie home. Warily Qui-Gon returns to his former spot and he feels the force begin to take control. He is unable to do anything as the force uses his body to manipulate midichlorians and form a living, breathing man very powerful in the force, and radiating the dark side. Being unused to the sensation of having his body taken over so completely Qui-Gon loses consciousness as the force once again gives him control.

In the Naberrie's garden the cold blue eyes of the young Sith open as he registers that he is no longer in the world created for him, but the real world. Standing, he senses the presence of the unconscious Jedi and makes his way over to the hedge separating the two gardens. Looking down at Qui-Gon his eyes narrow, a plan to remove the Jedi all ready forming. Jumping over the hedge, the Sith Lord picks up Qui-Gon and carries him to the Jedi's speeder sitting in the driveway. Dropping him unceremoniously into the backseat, the Sith searches him for his keys, before taking off in the speeder towards Theed.

A few hours later the Sith returns to the garden, and looks towards the house, sensing a familiar presence calling to him. Silently he stalks towards the house, intent on meeting the woman who caught his attention three years ago.


	2. Sleeping Beauty Awakens

Celestial Death: Hi, here is chapter two. Sorry this update was so slow, the Internet was down and I didn't get on a computer for a few weeks. Life has been throwing things at me, and I've finally managed to start dodging. I'm very sorry. Oh, fair warning I am very slow about updates. Very, very slow. Anyone who's read my other fanfics can tell you that. Oh, and for anyone who has read my other fics, I think I'll do the sequel to Sith's Angel after I finish this one…possibly. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers and thank you to everyone reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And…sorry again. Oh, I am entering a novel contest for the month of November…so any updates will come in December. I'm so sorry once again.

Happy Halloween Everyone!

  
Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing…except the plot, that's mine.

**Chapter Two: Sleeping Beauty Awakens**

Slowly Padme awakes the next morning, refusing to open her eyes in hopes of fading back into her dream. She finds the weight of the  
arm around her waist and the steady heartbeat of her pillow very comforting and starts to slip into sleep. Her hazy mind pauses on its way  
back to sleep. Pillows don't have heartbeats, and there shouldn't be an arm around her waist. Eyes flying open, Padme stares alarmed at  
the body underneath her head. Sitting up she finds a man wearing nothing but pants, a nice looking man at that.

Shaking her head at such thoughts Padme turns her gaze to the face of the man. Heart thumping in her chest, she stares at the hauntingly familiar features. Carefully she removes the arm from her waist and eases away from him and out of bed. Trying to contain the panic rising in her chest she slips quietly to the door. A sigh comes from the man and Padme stiffens, heart hammering, and turns to look behind her. Nothing has changed; he is still asleep and just sighed, nothing to worry about. Turning back to the door, Padme shrieks as two arms wrap around her tightly.

"Where do you think you're going, Angel?" asks a soft husky voice in her ear.

Padme yelps in fear and squeezes her eyes shut tightly. The man presses closer to Padme and rests his chin on her shoulder with a sigh.

"Well? Where are you going?" he reiterates.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Padme speaks in a voice tight with fear. "Listen, I don't...don't know who you are or why you're doing this. But please, let me go."

"Lies do not become you Padme," he grumbles out.

"I'm not lying. I don't know who you are," she whimpers.

"You know me better than anyone. You created me, you've dreamt of me, and last night you wished for me," he says nuzzling her neck.

"No. Stop it. Let go of me. I don't know who you are. Get your hands **off me**!" Padme denies growing angry at his actions and her weakness. She begins to struggle against his iron grip and he laughs at her.

"How delightful. This is the fiery Padme I know," he purrs scooping her up and taking her over to the bed. Sitting he holds her on his lap, making sure her arms are secured at her sides.

"Since you seem to be in denial, allow me to remind you of last night. After three years of bottling up your resentment and anger towards your family you exploded in a massive outburst, feeling guilty you went into the garden and cried your poor little heart out. Still feeling empty and alone you wished for someone to be with you. Feeling better, you also made a wish that we would find love. Unbeknownst to you Qui-Gon Jin was also in his garden and happened to witness your tears and your longing. The force reacted to your plea and worked through him to bring me into this world. So there you have it Angel, I am everything you wanted me to be and so much more."

Padme shivers at his dark mocking tone replaying the events of last night. Could it really be possible for the force to create life out of her fictional character?

"It's possible, believe me," he says blue eyes catching her gaze and piercing straight to her soul.

"How did you know what I was thinking? In fact, how do you know any of that? What you're saying is impossible. How would the force be able to use Qui-Gon Jin, let alone grant my wish? You're psychotic aren't you, some sociopath who finds girls and watches, before slaughtering them in horribly violent ways," Padme rants on the verge of hysteria.

"Close your mouth and listen. No matter how hard you try to delude yourself and say this isn't possible, it is. I'm here and I have no intention of leaving. You had better learn to deal with that," he snarls tightening his grip painfully on Padme.

"How was it possible for Qui-Gon Jin to bring you to life?" she asks eyeing him suspiciously.

"Your neighbor is a jedi."

There is a silence as Padme stares at him, then quirks an eyebrow in utter disbelief.

"A jedi. Okay, sure. How do you know that?"

"I can sense it with the force," Vader can feel his irritation growing.

"Of course you can. How is it possible for a jedi to bring another person to life? I mean…it certainly seems like something that would be against the Jedi Code."

"Cut the patronizing tone Padme," Vader sneers before adopting a calmer tone. "Sometimes force users become so powerful, so attuned to the will of the force, it is possible for the force to take control of their bodies and work through them."

Padme stares at him skeptically for several awkward minutes.

"Right. So, you're telling me that my neighbor is actually a Jedi whose so powerful the force takes control of his body. And last night, the force took control of him and brought you to life. That's completely believable."

"Fine. You want me to prove it to you? I will," Vader snarls. Before he is able to do anything there is a knock on Padme's door.

"Padme are you awake? Your father and I would like to have a word with you," Jobal calls through the door.

"And your going to apologize to your sister for what you said last night, Padme," Ruwee adds, opening the door.

Stepping into the room Jobal and Ruwee stop and stare in shock at the sight before them. Padme can feel her face heat up and it turns a deep shade of crimson. A look of thunder comes over Ruwee's face as the initial distress wears off.

"Dad. I can explain everything. Almost," Padme says trying to be calm and not panic.

"Who is this and what is he doing in your room? Never mind. What are you doing on his lap? **Will you just tell me wha**—" Ruwee explodes before he is cut off.

Waving his hand Vader replies, "I am the son of and old friend."

"You are the son of an old friend," Ruwee says mechanically.

"You have known me for years and I have come to stay with you. Everything is fine,"

"We have known you for years and you have come to stay with us. Everything is fine," Jobal repeats.

"You arranged a marriage between us when we were children, and I've come to marry Padme," Vader says giving Padme a heated look and a devious smile.

"We arranged a marriage between you when you were children, and you've come to marry Padme," Ruwee responds.

Closing his hand there is a moment of silence, before Jobal lets out a cry of excitement.

"Oh! How good to see you again, Lord Vader. We didn't recognize you it's been so long," she says giving Vader a warm embrace as he stands, an embrace he does not return.

"How have you been, son? Is your father doing all right?" Ruwee asks clasping Vader's hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Everything is just fine. I'm afraid Father won't be able to make it to the wedding. He's to busy with work," Vader says in a voice filled with mock apology.

"That father of yours. He's always been like that, even when he was young. Well, we'll just leave you kids alone. Come down for some breakfast soon, otherwise we'll have to come get you," Ruwee says with a chuckle.

"Of course. So good to see you again," Vader replies as they leave the room.

Turning Vader crosses his arms, a smug smirk on his face. Padme stares at him in astonishment, her mouth opening and closing but unable to say anything. Smirk widening into a grin Vader can't help but gloat.

"Is something wrong Padme? You seem so surprised. Didn't I tell you I could use the force? Perhaps you're looking for the right words?"

A tense pause fills the air as Padme stares at him. She can almost swear there is a black aura swirling about him.

"Okay, so maybe it is believable. That doesn't explain how you know so much," Padme says slightly alarmed.

Vader's grin widens and a devilish gleam enters his eyes. Advancing a few steps he looms over Padme and feels a prickle of glee when she leans away and a small wave of fear rolls off her.

"I know because of the force. When it brought me into existence, it made me perfectly aware of my surroundings. I know that I am a character you created, I know every little thought you've ever had about me. I must admit Padme; I'd like to try some of them. The force took all the information and history you've ever had for me, every thought about me in your head, and used it as a basis to create me, then it expanded. As I said before, I am everything you imagined, and so much more. In fact I'm sure there are things about me that even you don't know."

"Now I know that's impossible. I created you. I thought it all up. I should know you better than anyone," Padme replies stubbornly.

"You might have thought up the basics Padme, but I lived the actual events. Though you have a point. You know me better than anyone else, and you generally understand. That's what makes you different from all of the girls you tried to match me with. It's part of the reason you're perfect for my wife."

"How could you possibly think, for an instant, that I would **ever** want to marry you? Did you forget that I know about every nasty thing you've done. All the people you've killed, all the mayhem and destruction? Why would I marry you?" Padme exclaims exasperated.

"You realize, of course Padme, that the only person you can blame for all of the 'nasty' things I've done is you. You created me and thought up all of that 'destruction and mayhem' and just used me as an outlet for your own frustrations. As for why you will marry me. You don't have a choice; it's the will of the force. Even when I existed as a character in your stories you were infatuated and drawn to me. If we aren't destined to be together, why would the force bring me to life, bring me to you, when you are longing for your destined mate?" Vader says leaning down towards her.

"I…I don't know. But I know I am not going to marry you. I will not give in to this. I won't be bullied by…by…"

"Go on, Padme, say it."

"I won't be bullied by Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith," Padme says in a soft but steady voice.

"Good girl. Admittance is the first step to recovery. We are destined to be together Padme. I know you can feel it. There is undeniable chemistry between us. I'll leave you alone to your thoughts, Angel. It's a lot to absorb, but don't think to long," Vader says, looking like a satisfied cat.

Turning he leaves the room and Padme chucks a pillow at the closed door. She is shaking, but Padme is unable to tell if it is from fear or rage. How dare he? Her own character brought to life, trying to force her around. And worst of all, he has the power to back up his plans. The fiend, the scoundrel, the Sith! Padme begins pacing around her room in a frenzy.

"I have to get out of here. I can't stay with that…that madman in the house. I need to figure out how I'm going to deal with him. I need…I need my best friend Sabe."

Mind made up, Padme opens her window and steps out onto the little ledge overlooking the garden. Three feet from her ledge is a large tree, and the branches reach just above her head. Reaching up, Padme grasps the tree, as she swings her legs up, her grip loosens and she lands hard on her backside. Freezing, Padme listens for footsteps, and after several tense seconds, which seem like hours to her, she stands up and reaches again.

Digging her nails into the tree, Padme prepares to swing up, when she hears footsteps in the hallway. Fear sparking in her chest, adrenaline pumping, she swings her legs up, and shimmies to the base of the tree. Climbing down, she tries to calm her racing heart, and sneaks out of the garden and down the street towards Sabe's house.

Back at the house, Jobal goes humming past Padme's room, and into the guest room to prepare it. In the kitchen, Vader can sense  
Padme's presence getting farther away and he decides to make a few preparations before she returns.

Celestial Death: Hi. I'm sorry it's shorter than normal…and that it took so long. I really intended to get it up much sooner. I'm so sorry. bows headOnce again, I am entering a novel writing contest for the month of November, so any updates will come in December at the soonest. Have a Happy Halloween everyone!


	3. Distressing Damsel

Celestial Death: I am supremely sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Time passed much faster than I realized, and I'm late. Since the reasons behind by tardiness are probably very trivial to most, I won't bore you with them. Just please, accept my sincerest apologies for being so slow on updating. I've worked on my other story, so now my focus falls to this one. At least for a while. Oddly enough, two of my professors have talked about Star Wars several times, almost every time we have class lately. I figure it's a sign. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Again…I apologize.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything to do with Star Wars. I do own the plot of the story…but beyond that I have nothing.

**Chapter Three: Distressing Damsel**

****

****

"It's not funny,"Padme cries in frustration watching Sabe clutch her ribs in hysterics.

"Oh, come on. It's a little funny," Sabe argues trying to contain her laughter.

"How is having that…that…dunderhead after me funny?" She snarls at her best friend.

With a smile Sabe curls into the corner of her couch before replying, "A handsome man appears determined to marry you because it's the will of the force and you complain. Geez, I wish I had your problems."

"But he isn't some handsome man of my dreams, he's a Sith," Padme protests, plopping next to Sabe in a huff. "What's worse is the fact that he managed to use a mind trick on my parents. Now they're convinced he and I have been engaged for our entire lives. When I left he was in my house for force sake!"

Fifteen minutes earlier, Padme appeared on Sabe's doorstep after sneaking out of her home in an attempt to escape her unwanted male suitor. She then proceeded to explain the dire situation to Sabe hoping her best friend would be able to aid her in thwarting the Sith invading her home. Sabe proceeded to double over in laughter until tears slipped from her eyes and it became difficult to inhale, which is where we stepped in.

"Okay. I agree that Vader coming to life and forcing himself into your family is frightening. But…at least he doesn't seem dangerous," Sabe reasons after a while.

"Darth Vader, Sith lord, doesn't seem dangerous," Padme responds, disbelief dripping from every word.

"I didn't mean it like that. Of course he's dangerous. Vader just seems more interested in having you than killing you. You aren't in immediate life threatening danger," she elaborates.

A thoughtful silence descends as the two ponder over the situation. There is no way for Padme to send Vader back. She isn't entirely sure as to how he came into existence, let alone where he came from. Her parents aren't going to be any help. He managed to gain control of them in a matter of seconds. Her only hope is trying to find Qui-Gon, but Vader most likely killed him. Perhaps attempting to contact the Jedi council? Who better to defeat a Sith than a Jedi? However, if she did Vader would become furious and deadly. His temper is kept on a short leash, and such an act would surely send him over the edge. Padme can almost feel her esophagus crushing from his force choke.

"How can we stop him?" she gasps, pressing her hands to her throat.

"You created him, shouldn't you know?" Sabe replies in exasperation.

"The best I can think of is contacting the Jedi Council," Padme admits.

"Of course! The Jedi should know how to handle this and everything will be resolved. You have nothing to worry about Padme; even Vader can't stand against so many Jedi."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. Even though he's young, Vader is immensely powerful…horrifyingly so. Besides, we can't contact the Jedi Council," responds a shuddering Padme.

"Why not? A Jedi is missing and a rouge Sith is on the loose. I think they need to know," Sabe argues.

"Say we contact the Jedi Council and they believe us, what happens with Vader until they come?" Padme inquires.

"You keep him occupied. Vader's focus is on you which gives us the upper hand. Just keep Vader unaware and busy until the Jedi come and catch him by surprise," Sabe plots confidently.

"That sounds like a very reasonable plan, except for one thing," agrees our worried heroine.

"And that is?" Sabe inquires.

"Vader will be expecting the emergence of the Jedi. I doubt such a huge shift in the force went unnoticed and the council is probably acting on it as we speak. Also, if Vader found out that I contacted the Jedi, he'd feel I betrayed him. Death would follow in swift Sithly action that I could not escape," Padme shudders.

"_If_ he finds out. There is no guarantee that Vader will know our plan," argues her confident compatriot.

"Believe me Sabe, he'll know. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he knows that we're even talking about it right now," she answers looking around nervously.

"You make it sound as though he's omniscient. Vader won't find out unless you give it away," Sabe reasons.

"He isn't omniscient but he might as well be when it comes to me. He knows things, Sabe, things that have never left the deepest darkest recesses of my mind. There are thoughts that I've had but never expressed and Vader is privy to them all," Padme responds almost trembling.

"Sith spit! Why did you make him so powerful for force sake?" Sabe yells in exasperation. "If he can do things like that how are we ever going to stop him?"

"That's the thing; I didn't make him that powerful. Vader shouldn't be able to look so freely through my mind. It has to be some added power he received from the force," she answers, trying to keep her voice level.

"Great. Not only does he have all of the Sithly powers you gave him, but who knows how many more. Now what are we going to do?" groans Sabe.

"We do exactly what you said; keep Vader occupied until the Jedi come. The council has to have an inkling about his presence and will send someone to investigate. Meanwhile, we can try to find out just how powerful he is," Padme suggests, hope rising inside of her.

"Okay, sounds like a good plan. Except, what about Vader being able to access your mind?" Sabe asks.

"If he does, all he will find is our interest in how powerful he really is. While it could be suspicious, it's also a very valid and normal thought. So long as we give him what he wants, he'll be satisfied," she replies, brown eyes glimmering in excitement.

"But Padme, he wants you," Sabe says with worry.

"I know. But Vader also loves a challenge. It would hardly be worth the effort if I just gave in to him," Padme informs her, a smirk of mischief sliding across her face.

Back in the Naberrie home Vader sits in the dining room barely keeping his grimace of boredom in check as Ruwee regales him with stories about the early years of matrimony with Jobal. After making the necessary arrangements for his plan Vader enjoyed a leisurely home cooked breakfast, something that stopped with his mother's death, before Ruwee managed to catch him and began prattling endlessly. Tired of feigning polite interest Vader sweeps his hand in front of the elder man's face, stopping him mid-sentence.

"You're going to take your wife and daughter out for a leisurely lunch and will be gone well into evening," he grates out irritated.

"I'm going to take my wife and daughter out for a leisurely lunch and will be gone well into evening," a pause. "Would you look at the time! I'm sorry to run out on our conversation but I promised to take Jobal and Sola out to lunch. We're going to spend some time bonding as a family since Sola's always busy. Things will probably run long, so don't worry if we aren't back until late this evening," Ruwee says cheerfully standing from the table to collect his wife and daughter.

"Have a good time," Vader responds as a dark smile curves his mouth.

In a matter of minutes the family is gone and he releases a sigh of pleasure, wondering absently when Padme will return. Would she return? He questions strolling into the living room, plopping into an oversized chair, and casting his gaze around the room. His eyes rove over decorations, books, and knickknacks, stopping on an image of Padme. With a flick of the wrist and a wiggle of his fingers the picture rests in his careful grasp. Her smiling coffee eyes stare warmly up at him as her lips are forever captured in a sweet curl. Chocolate ringlets swirl around her while a breeze toys with her hair teasingly. Icy cobalt eyes soften to a warm sapphire hue as Vader allows his gaze to slowly linger over her likeness.

"She'll return. My angel wouldn't run from a challenge like this. Besides, I doubt she'd leave her family to my tender mercies," he voices aloud chuckling.

Returning the photo to its rightful place, he hears the front door open and senses Padme's presence as well as a stranger. The two enter the room filling the air with tension, waiting to see what Vader will do. Lazily he turns his head to find Padme, shoulders tense and face cross, standing half in front of a girl who could almost be her double. Raising an eyebrow he gives the girl staring curiously at him a wink as she flushes a pale pink, then proceeds to ignore her very existence.

"What's wrong, Angel? If you get anymore rigid you'll snap in half," he teases watching as Padme stiffens further.

"Where's my family?" she snarls with an accusing glare.

"Not here," Vader replies with a dismissive shrug.

"I can see that. What did you do with them?" Padme grinds out.

"I didn't do anything. Your family would hardly benefit my causes," he informs her, undisturbed by her accusations.

"Oh really? You wouldn't use them as leverage against me?" she questions skeptically.

"Trust me, Angel, when you're mine it will be because of me and me alone," Vader assures her in a low velvety tone, piercing her with a smoldering gaze.

"Where are they?" she demands, trying to ignore the tingling sensation his look is causing her.

"They went out and won't be back until later," he says standing.

"You didn't do anything to them?" Padme inquires warily, unable to draw her eyes from his leisurely stretching form.

"They wanted to spend time with Sola. I had no reason to stop them," Vader replies with a final languid stretch, fully aware of her fascinated gaze.

Turning his piercing cerulean gaze on Padme, he advances towards her with a slow, predatory grace. Narrowing her eyes, Padme tries to keep her strong façade and hopes to any deity that will listen that he can't hear her heart thrashing in her chest. Stopping an arms length away, Vader takes in the woman before him.

Padme stands proudly, shoulders thrown back with her chin jutting out in a defiant tilt as her face remains impassive. Her eyes shine like a beacon of courage and determination, almost daring him to challenge her carefully structured mask. The only physical tell of her distress can be found in the way she tightly fists her hands, long nails biting into the soft white flesh of her palms. Emotionally, Vader can feel the tumultuous squall of anxiety and exhilaration rumbling inside of her from the challenge and adventure he presents. His very existence distresses her and, though she refuses to admit it, thrills her. A smug smirk appears on Vader's handsome face when his eyes once again come in contact with Padme's.

"Satisfied?" she snarls in disdain even as she fights a blush from rising.

"For now. I have some good news for you, Angel. You and I are going to the lake country so we can become better acquainted before the wedding," Vader tells her in pleased almost suggestive tones.

"What! We most certainly are not. My parents would never allow that," Padme yells in distress.

"I don't think your parents will have any problems agreeing. We leave in the morning so you should go pack. Make sure to bring anything you might need, we'll be staying for an indefinite amount of time," He tells her arrogantly, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead and strolling out of the room before she can react.

"Sabe has to come with us!" Padme shouts, whirling around as she desperately clutches the arm of her friend who has been watching in silence.

Looking over his shoulder Vader fixes his cerulean eyes on the distressed beauty.

"As you wish m'lady," he replies with a smirk before leaving the house.

"Did he just say you can come?" Padme asks Sabe after a stunned silence, feeling more bewildered towards the Sith than ever before.

On Coruscant at the Jedi Temple in the council room sit two beings immensely strong in the force, with another slightly less powerful person standing before them. A grave sense of urgency fills the atmosphere of the room leaving its occupants feeling grim.

"All attempts to contact Qui-Gon Jin have ended in failure. His presence in the force is very weakly fading in and out, which makes finding him imperative. Just before his disappearance a strong gathering of the force occurred, followed by a new presence that promptly vanished. The disturbance was pinpointed to the planet of Naboo, where Qui-Gon was located. We believe the source of the disturbance and Qui-Gon's disappearance lies within the presence that was briefly felt," Jedi Master Mace Windu says in his solemn, serious voice.

"Find Qui-Gon and the presence you will. If a Sith, destroy you must. Your orders these are," finishes the vertically challenged Jedi Master Yoda.

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi bows to the masters before him, "I understand. I will leave for Naboo at once."


End file.
